


Parties in Haunted Houses

by slytheringurrl



Series: DMHGChallenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties are always fun, no matter where they're held... right? Written for the October 2013 DMHGChallenge. Prompt was Shrieking Shack! This was a drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties in Haunted Houses

“Really? You picked the Shrieking Shack out of all places?”

  
Draco sighed. “It’s not even haunted anymore, Hermione.”

  
“So what? Who would want to come to a Halloween party at a place where a werewolf lived?”

  
“Ha, that’s where you’re wrong,” said Draco gleefully. “I’ve sent out 30 invitations so far and nobody has declined yet.”

  
Hermione looked at Draco with disbelief. “Well, I don’t think I want to come. I hate that place so much.”

  
“Come on, you have to come! You’re my girlfriend!” Draco exclaimed.

  
“Nope, not coming,” Hermione muttered as the left the room, shaking her head.


End file.
